Last Year is Last Chance
by NikeLovesSV
Summary: Can eveyone overcome their personal deadly sins or should they wait for the truth to come out on its own? But the real questions is... who will get their chance?
1. Character List

**Character Info:**

Sesshomauru - 17 years old; senior; basketball player

Rin - 17 years old; senior; volleyball player

Kagome - 16; senior; cheerleader

Sango - 16; senior; cheerleader

Ayame - 17; senior; cheerleader

Kouga -17; dating Ayame; senior; soccer player

Inuyasha - 16; sesshomauru's younger brother; junior; basketball player

Kagura - 18; lesbian (attracted to Rin); senior; cheerleader captain

Kilala -15; freshman; dating Shippo

Miroku - 18; senior; dating Sango

Shippo - 15; Rin's younger brother; freshman

Ms. Kikyo - 27, hot and sexy physics teacher

Mrs. Kaede - 50 ; school's best math teacher

Mr. Jaken - 40 year old virgin; very arrogant; gets horny when reading literature

NikeLovesSV - the narrator

(other characters will be introduced later .)


	2. Early senioritist

_The story begins in the home of Rin Nagasaki. _

_Today is the first day of school and Rin lays on her bed._

Rin's POV (Writing in her Journal)

"Dear Journal,

I hate school. I can't wait for it to be over. Too bad it only begins today. I only want to go back to school for two reasons. To play the sport I love and to see the man I love. I know love might be too extreme for me to say since I've only known the guy for a week during our last days in school. But I've been in love since I first saw him. I can remember that day perfectly. Our first encounter. Ha!… Thinking about it still makes me a bit horny. I still have fantasies about it. Sometimes the dreams are so erotic that I… well…that is not important. Anyway, that day, last June, Ayame and I wanted to play a small prank on Kouga. Let me fast forward to when we were in the boy's locker room. We were planting the perfect prank…actually Ayame was planting the perfect prank. I, being me, got a little curious. I heard the showers turn off and decide to go venture. When I reached the stalls, I saw no one and thought it was my imagination. But, as I quickly turned around, my body slammed into something hard and wet. I fell on my ass, and when I looked up I swear I saw a God. His beautiful face, his long waist-length white hair. His chiseled, muscled lean body. His…uh…um lets not go any further down. But the most sexiest thing he had were his eyes. Those sexy golden eyes. His whole being was so unbelievable. Excuse me, I'm a bit horny. I wish I would get an orgasm, but my brother is whining about how late we are going to be on the first day of school. Later."

"Rin! Hurry Up!" _Shippo screams from the bottom of the steps._

_Rin decided to annoy her younger by slowly walking down the steps. As she finally reaches the bottom of the steps she grabs her brother's face and laughs._

"Calm down freshman."

"Rin, please we still have to pick up Kilala."

_She mocks him, _"Rin, please we still have to pick up Kilala. Aww…your so cute. It kills me."

"Could we skip your funeral and go?"

"What's the rush, eh? We still have 30 minutes and driving to both school and Kilala's house takes no more than 15 minutes."

"We'll we just wasted 3 minutes arguing." _Shippo begins to walks out the house with Rin following behind. She grabs an apple and her keys and gets into her car._

_Inside Rin's car…Rin puts on her car radio and the stereo blares playing Fall Out Boy's latest hit, A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"._

"Why are you so fucking annoying?"

"What you mean?" _Rin put up an innocent façade. _

"…"

"Hahaha….don't worry one day you'll be worse than me."

"What a jock?"

"Uh-huh."

"Could we discuss something else?"

"Why?"

"Because this discussion is nonsense."

"So in other words…you're in denial."

"I hate you."

"Why, cause I tell it like it is?"

"No 'cause…" _Shippo is interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He sees its Kilala and begins to talk into the phone. _"Hey baby." _As the phone conversation between Shippo and Kilala continue, Rin seeks the opportunity to annoy her brother. She begins to speed the car up. From a distance she sees the traffic light is shining green and begins to pray that it turns red before she gets there. As she continues, she begins to speed up to 85 mph. And as if God heard her prayer, the traffic flashed a big bright red. Suddenly, Shippo thinks that Rin is going to run the red light. _"Rin, what the…" _Rin stomps on the break and her car immediately stops connecting Shippo's head with the dashboard. _"FUCK!"

_Rin begins to laugh hysterically. She struggles to talk. "_I'm so (hahaha) sorry (hahaha)." _She regains her composure. _"Sorry, but I had to teach you a lesson."

"What…a lesson?"

"A lesson."

"ON FUCKING WHAT?"

"On wearing your seatbelt."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course I am. When am I not?" _Rin plasters an innocent look on her face. _

_Shippo goes on to talk to Kilala again. _"Kilala, we'll be at your house in two minutes."

_Pauses. _"I love you to girl." _Giggles. Rin looks at Shippo with a raised eyebrow. _"Bye Baby."

"What?" _Shippo questions Rin's reaction._

"You are so gay." _Rin says with a smirk on her face._

"What!" _Shippo says with a shocked expression._

"What."

"What you say?"

"What I say?"

"That I was gay."

"If you think you are then-"

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." _Shippo replies confidently._

"And you're positive?"

"Yes." _replies again with pride._

"And you're in love with Kilala?"

"Yes." _replies with a smile on his face._

"And you're gay?"

"Yes…I mean no!"

"You are surely confused."

"Fuck you."

"If you feel that way we should let Kilala know this."

_As Rin was interrogating Shippo she pulled in front of Kilala's house. Kilala overhears the conversation staring from "…confused…". She approaches the car and figures she should get involved in the sibling rivalry. She approaches the car and kisses Shippo on the cheeks. She smiles and says, _"Let me know what?"

"Kilala, I didn't see you there?"

"Really?"

"Funny considering she just kissed your cheek there." _Rin says trying to hide a smirk._

"So what should I know?"

"Nothing. Is just that I love you so much." _Shippo gets out of the car and opens the backseat door for Kilala. Kilala slides in and Shippo slides in after her and they start to make out in the backseats of Rin's car. Rin turns around with disbelief. _

"Hey, you can at least close the doors!"

_As Shippo kisses Kilala he closes the door to the backseat. _

"Thanks loser, but what about the front door?"

_Shippo continues to kiss Kilala. Rin takes a deep breath and reaches over the passenger side to close the door. As she drives on she tries to block out the moaning and groaning coming from Kilala and Shippo by putting the radio on blast. She drives the rest of the way in aggravation thinking to herself, 'I can't wait for school to be over. I can't wait for school to be over.'_

Sesshomaru's POV (Talking into his Video Journal)

"Uh, okay. This is for psychobio. I got to remember that. My entry for today will be that today is the first day of school. Not much to say besides the fact that I hate it. I don't know. Not really sure I want to be honest about anything in front of a damn video recorder. But I will say this. I hate school. I can't wait for it to be over. I can't stand it. Hopefully this is good enough to get a good grade. God…this is so gay." _Sesshomaru gets up and turns his video recorder off. He grabs his notebook and keys. He turns around and heads to Inuyasha's room. As Sesshomaru reaches his hand to open Inuyasha's door, he hears moaning coming from inside. He slowly opens the door and is surprised to see Kagome making out with his younger brother. A small smirk finds its way on Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru decides that his brother and his girl can find their own way to school. As he gently closes the door, Sesshomaru whispers very quietly to himself saying, _"Payback is a bitch." _He closes the door and leaves his house. Getting into his viper, he speeds off to get to school. _


	3. Minor Drama

_Currently at Juuban High School._

_Rin arrives at Juuban High School ten minutes before the first bell rings. She leaves Shippo and Kilala to search for her best friend Ayame. She spots Ayame and her boyfriend Kouga sitting on the grass right behind a tree making out…_

"Am I interrupting anything?" _She asks while she approaches the couple._

_Ayame breaks her kiss with Kouga. As she turns, she screams, _"Rin! How you been!" _She quickly gets up and gives Rin a hug. Kouga watches them with a grimaced type look. He makes a grunting noise to try and catch their attention. _

"Oh…hey Kouga. How's it going?"

"How's it going? How is it that every time you come around, my girlfriend stops kissing me just to hug you? You're like a freaking chick-magnet."

"Jeez Kouga, sorry." _Rin replies sarcastically._

"Well if your going to hug each other every time you see each other…you might as well make it sexy."

"What?" _Rin and Ayame say in confusion._

"Look at how short your skirts are! Make it sexy!" _Kouga screams in aggravation._

"Oh you mean like this." _Rin faces Ayame and gropes her ass. Ayame raises her left eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?'Rin whispers, _"Play along."

"No Rin I think he means like this." _Ayame takes her hand and roams them over Rin's breasts. She then squeezes them, making Rin let out a fake moan. Kouga starts to get really horny. Ayame notices this and says, _" Oh, Kouga baby, do you like?"

"Ye…ye…yeah." _He stutters. Ayame begins to kiss Rin on the neck. _"Kiss!"

"Not gonna happen!" _They scream as they break apart._

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"What if I say please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"Eww, Kouga, are you having a boner?" _Rin notices._

"What!" _Kouga quickly looks down. Ayame takes out her phone and begins to take pictures. Kouga tries to cover his erected penis with his hands._

"Hey send that to me when you're done! _Rin says as she walks away._

"Of course. Sayonara."

_Kouga gets up and approaches Ayame. Ayame slowly backs up with a grin on her face. _"Ayame."

"Yes?"

"Delete them."

"No."

"Please."

"…let me think about it…nope."

"Ayame, come on." _Kouga tries to grasp her cell, but Ayame quickly drops her phone down her blouse. _"Why?" _He grabs Ayame's waist and begins to kiss her lips gently._

"Because you got horny when Rin and I touched each other." _she replies with a pout._

"So."

"So! So! You don't get horny like that when we make out!"

"That's because you never let me touch you."

"Is that all?"_ she asks in a gentle voice._

"Yeah." _Kouga leans in to kiss her._

"Too bad!" _She shoves Kouga away and begins to walk through the school entrance. Kouga sighs in defeat. Sesshomaru arrives and pats Kouga's back. _"Hey."

"If your sighing, it can't be a good thing. What happen between Ayame and you?"

"In the past ten minutes, I made out with Ayame, watch her get all lesbian with Rin, got my dick photographed, and then I got rejected."

"They're lesbians?" _Sesshomaru asks as he raises an eyebrow._

"No they-"

"They just got sexual with each other?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Not the point?" _Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at Kouga._

"What?"

"You sure you alright?"

"No."

"Too bad. I want to hear the details." _The two of them continue to their homeroom class as the last bell rings._

_Currently at the Takahashi household._

_Sounds of kisses and groans fill the room._

"Um… Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 8:30."

"Would you stop talking, I'm trying to make out with you."

"**INUYASHA WE ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**

"Shit...Damn Sesshomaru." _Inuyasha grumbles under his breath._


End file.
